Orchard of Mines Forgotten Retentions Prologue Remastered
by Puddlejumper64
Summary: Jack Skellington is led by a man simply known as Sora to a base in a desert, where he meets the enigmatic Kaito, leader of the Kaito Consortium. However, Kaito has far greater ambitions than he ever imagined, and when he realizes something even bigger than either of them is in the works, he must escape to warn his friends and family of the oncoming storm.
Orchard of Mines: Forgotten Retentions Prologue Remastered

Note: This prologue is a crossover between Nightmare Before Christmas, D. Gray-man, The Wheel of Time, Code Geass (kind of), Bleach (kind of), Fullmetal Alchemist (kind of), and Tales of Symphonia.

Jack Skellington and his guide were walking through what was apparently a desert. In the stretch they were walking through, the ground was hard and flat. It was clear they had left Jack's world completely.

He gazed upon the fortress they were approaching, admiring it. The complex consisted of a central tower and four mounted turrets in a square formation, all surrounded by high walls. If the base wasn't lit by torches, he would've assumed it was one of the many rock formations that surrounded them, though those were far away. He found the design very intriguing, inspiring, and a touch frightening, which was the quality he appreciated the most.

He turned to his guide. The man leading the way, the one that actually had flesh and blood, wore what Jack surmised was traditional ninja attire. He and Jack both wore black, but besides this fact, they couldn't be any more different. Jack was a skeleton dressed in a suit with a spider web design and a bow tie in the shape of a bat, truly one of his finest. His arms and legs were also exceptionally long, giving him the appearance of a spider.

"You said your name was Sora, correct?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"That fortress truly is a magnificent structure. Who was the architect?"

"Kaito."

Him again. Sora had entered Halloween Town, sought him out, and introduced himself as a member of an organization called the Kaito Consortium. He then proceeded to inform him that a man named Kaito Nakamura wished to meet with him. When questioned why, he simply stated that he wanted to discuss a business transaction. Initially, Jack had refused, but then Sora shared information that caught his undivided attention. If he came with him immediately, then Kaito would be able to set up a meeting with the Millenium Earl. In exchange, Jack must listen to what Kaito has to say.

Once Jack and Sora were close enough, a series of guiding lights flashed on before them, lighting up a bridge, which was also made of obsidian. It wasn't until then that he realized the entire fortress was built on a plateau that jutted from the ground far below them. As to exactly how far, he couldn't begin to guess. He was suddenly struck with why he was so taken by this place. The overall design would've fit right at home in Halloween Town. It made him wonder whether he had left that world after all.

Soon, they were safely across and approached the front gate. A female voice then rang out. "Stop. Hold still for the scan."

Jack was caught off guard. He knew a Southern American accent when he heard it, but he never would've expected to hear it in this place. "Who is that?"

Before Sora could answer, the turrets suddenly rotated and aimed their barrels directly at them. Jack tensed up, ready to throw himself out of the line of fire, if need be. "Stay calm," Sora said, "it's standard procedure. And that's Kamiko."

 _And a Japanese name, too?_ Jack thought. _Who is this woman?_

Blue, vertical plates rose from the ground on either side of them. Jack held out his hand, temporarily forgetting about the potential danger he was in. He let out a small gasp as the plates passed through his hand. _Holographic projections! The Kaito Consortium has access to such advanced technology?_ A stream of light passed through from one plate and disappeared into the other. They returned to the ground.

The voice rang out once more. "You're clear to proceed." The front gates in front of them opened. The guide led Jack across an empty, barren courtyard. There was no plant life whatsoever, not even weeds. There were no signs of construction, not even a path that led to the entrance to the central tower. It was simply a field of solid rock and dirt. The gates shut with a subtle metallic groan behind them.

He expected there to be a large hall when Sora opened the doors, but it instead revealed a long passageway lined with torches every few feet. He was baffled by this. Why rely on torches, of all things? If they had access to technology on par with holographic projections, then wouldn't some sort of artificial lighting be more efficient?

When Jack inquired about this, Sora replied, "Whenever possible, Kaito prefers to do things the old way. It was only at the insistence of another member of the Consortium that he allowed the advanced security technology to be installed outside." There were several hallways they passed that seemed to lead to still more hallways. It was a perpetual labyrinth. He committed the path they were taking to memory. As they rounded several corners, Jack increasingly felt uneasy. Just like the courtyard, the internal recesses of the fortress were empty. If the torches weren't there, he would've thought this place was abandoned. Not only that, but the air inside pervaded with something…unpleasant. There was something evil about this place. It reminded him of the place where he was forced to condemn his own brother.

They soon reached an elevator itself, which consisted of what was apparently a concrete platform with a lever. Sora pulled on said lever and they began a slow ascent. Jack decided to take the opportunity and said, "For such a large base, it's quite empty. Why are there so few inhabitants or guards?"

"It used to function as a barracks," Sora replied. "But then…" He hesitated, then said, "But then we acquired a new form of security."

Jack thought about pressing him further, but decided against it, saying, "Very well."

They were near the top of the tower, Jack guessed, when they finally arrived at the correct floor. Sora pushed the lever back and the elevator locked into place. He stepped out into the hallway, which was practically an exact replica of the bottom floor. "Right this way."

A few more turns later, and they finally arrived, approaching a simple, wooden door. _That's it?_ Jack wondered. He expected the door leading to an apparently influential man to be much more extravagant. It also seemed rather randomly placed, lining one of the walls of this long hallway. There weren't any specific paths that led to it, no signs, no indications; it was simply there.

Regardless, Sora knocked. The deep, gruff voice of an old man answered, "Come!"

The room in which they entered was surprisingly large. Just like before, torches lined the walls of the chamber. The only difference was that the height of the ceiling extended beyond what the torches allowed to see. Three men surrounded a desk towards the opposite end. Two stood before it: one had short, brown hair and a handsome young face, and radiated a dignified, commanding presence; the other was a head shorter than the first, quite a bit older, and was on the verge of going bald. The third sat behind the desk, his eyes set on the entryway. As Jack approached them, he saw the wisdom in his eyes only age could bring. He was dressed the simplest of the three, wearing a black coat with plain white clothing underneath. Despite having surprisingly smooth features, he was apparently the eldest of the trio. His hair barely reached down to the back of his neck, and his beard and moustache were as white as could be.

He stood. "Jack Skellington, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. Am I correct in presuming you are Kaito Nakamura?"

"Indeed, I am." Turning to the other two, he said, "Ambassador, Doctor, we'll talk later." They began proceeding into a separate exit. As the one whom Kaito referred to as the Ambassador passed Jack, he spared him a glance, then smirked condescendingly. His eyes declared his superiority over him. Jack already despised him. But there was something that he found puzzling. Someone like him was accustomed to giving orders, yet he accepted them from Kaito. The Doctor couldn't be any more different. He looked rather pathetic and weary, with that stoop; it was easy to visualize the weight on his shoulders. But there was an air of kindness and gentleness about him.

Once they were gone, Kaito said, "Thank you, Sora. You've done well." He nodded in response, then walked into the corner where...

Jack blinked. Two others, dressed much like Sora, stood in the corner. They were so silent and still, they had escaped his notice. "I thought there were no guards here," Jack said.

"They aren't guards," Kaito replied, "not in the strictest sense. Please, take a seat." He indicated towards one of two chairs that sat nearby. Jack hesitantly sat down. "Sora told you of the deal I offered you, yes?"

"He has. Where is the Millenium Earl?"

"Patience, Ja—may I call you Jack?"

"Everyone else does."

"Very well. He isn't here yet, though he's expected to arrive soon. In the meantime, I wish to discuss my offer to you."

Jack leaned forward, focusing his attention. "And what offer would that be?"

"Before I go any further, I must reiterate what the ultimate objective of the Kaito Consortium is."

"And that would be…?"

"Unification."

"Unification?"

"Yes. You may not be aware of it, but there are countless other worlds in existence. The Holiday Towns are just one of them. There is Earth, as you're aware; the world this base is in—we call it the World of the Dragon, though we are in the northern reaches of a region known as the Aiel Waste—just to mention a couple. Yet, all of them, with very few exceptions, are all steeped in conflict. Even Halloween Town has had its share of skirmishes, as you're aware."

Jack considered this. The Christmas Catastrophe…the battle against Oogie…his brother… "I admit, what you say is difficult to deny. But conflicts in Halloween Town are exceptionally rare. We keep order most of the time."

"But wouldn't it be better if _all_ conflicts were erased forever?"

Jack tensed a bit. He sensed this was going in a direction he wasn't going to like. "That's impossible."

"Under ordinary circumstances, of course. But what if I could assure you there was a way? And what if I asked you to take part in this endeavor?"

"You wish for me to become part of your Consortium to accomplish this…feat?"

"Yes, but that's not all. My proposition to you is that Halloween Town should become a part of the Kaito Consortium. And I would like you to become one of my officers."

Jack was taken aback by this. "Us? Why would you want us? I don't see how we could be of any use to you."

Kaito replied coolly, "The citizens of Halloween Town are, for all intents and purposes, dead, correct?"

"Some, more than others."

"Then they would be perfect as soldiers."

For the first time in a long while, Jack was speechless. Finally, he spoke, "You expect us to…?" Abruptly, he stood. "This discussion is over."

Kaito, also getting on his feet, said, "Sit down, Jack. I'm not finished."

"It doesn't matter." He turned to leave and walked to the door.

"Have you changed your mind regarding your meeting with the Millenium Earl?"

His hand hovered over the doorknob, not entirely sure which was the wisest course of action. Kaito's words were honeyed poison, he had no doubt of that. But on the other hand, he wished to confirm the terrible things he heard the Millenium Earl had done. Eventually, he let his hand fall, then returned to his seat. "I will listen, but don't expect me to change my mind."

"I see." Kaito copied Jack's action, then resumed, "I really must apologize, I should've phrased it more delicately. But you do see my reasoning, don't you? Soldiers who can't die will significantly minimize losses for us both, should you decide to join me."

"There is one major issue. We aren't soldiers, not in any sense of the word."

"With some training, that can easily be remedied. But if that truly bothers you, then I could make them peacekeeping forces instead. They would be unlikely to see any large-scale combat."

"So that's your angle. You don't simply want to unify, you wish to conquer!"

Kaito held up his hand. "Please calm yourself, Jack. Yes, I freely admit some violence is necessary, regrettable as it is. I've attempted diplomacy when I could, but most won't listen. So I will force peace upon them. Besides, this approaching conflict is unpreventable. It was predetermined."

"Predetermined? By who?"

Kaito ignored the question. "In return for your contribution, I will post some of my men in Halloween Town, purely for the purposes of defense."

"By 'defense,' do you mean 'subjugation?'"

He raised his voice. "Jack! Never would I even consider conquering your town, regardless of what you choose. If you won't join me, then I ask that you stay out of the war, for the good of yourself and Halloween Town." Jack said nothing, but he allowed his gritted teeth to do the talking. Kaito sighed. "So I take it your answer is no, then?"

"Indeed."

"And there's no way to convince you otherwise?"

"No." Jack once again stood. "I grow tired of waiting. Not even the Millenium Earl is worth this tripe."

"If that's what you think my offer is, then so be it. Shall I have Sora show you the way out?"

Jack had completely forgotten about him and his two companions in the corner. "No, I know the way."

"Very well. I wish you well, Jack." He briefly considered responding, but decided against it. Just as he twisted the knob, there was a knock on the door. The force of the impact caused it to open partially. A fourth "guide" pushed it the rest of the way open. This one, while wearing the same traditional ninja outfit, differed from the others in her eyes. They had a pink, otherworldly glow, with a distinct outline around the iris. He'd never seen anything like it before. Barely noticing he was there—in fact, she practically shoved him out of the way—she stepped inside. Then behind her… Jack realized he was about to get his end of the deal after all, as the Millenium Earl came in.

The giant mass of lard, wearing a yellow coat and a top hat decorated with blue flowers, entered. In his hands, he carried a pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern at the head. Yellow eyes regarded Jack from behind his spectacles, and a smile grossly disproportionate to his body took up most of his face. He would not have appeared out of place in Halloween Town, but to the rest of the world, he was a truly ugly and grotesque creature. "Millenium Earl," Jack said, seething with anger.

"You…" he spoke in a gravelly voice, "I know you… Jack Skellington, wasn't it? From Halloween Town? Forgive my memory—it's been centuries, after all."

"Is it true?"

"Hmm?"

"My designs that you stole. Is it true that you warped them to your own abhorrent end? Into weapons?"

The Earl stared, then turned to Kaito. "You told him, didn't you?"

"What could possibly possess you to do such a horrendous thing?"

"I apologize, Lord Millenium," Kaito replied. "It was a surefire way of bringing him here."

Returning his attention to Jack, the Earl said, "I merely seized the opportunity. I recognized their potential far beyond what you envisioned; and thus far, they've done me an incredible service."

The Earl said all this so casually that Jack had to fight the urge to raise his fist against him. Doing so would be pointless; it would've been like attempting to stop a flood with his bare hands. That was how powerful the Millenium Earl was. Then Jack wondered how he knew that. He was in an incredibly weakened state when he approached Halloween Town, so Jack couldn't have gotten the knowledge from that event. Regardless, his anger wasn't subdued.

But before he could say any more, Kaito interrupted, "That's enough! The tension in the air is too charged for my liking. I'm bringing this meeting to an end."

"Stay out of this, Kaito."

"I will not. I can see where this is going. Jack, for your own good, leave this place at once. Lord Millenium, please take a seat."

It dawned on Jack that the Earl wasn't brought here solely for the meeting. "You're dealing with this traitor?"

"Who his enemies or allies are don't matter to me. I'm simply doing business with him, as I've done with you."

Jack was tempted to further antagonize Kaito and the Earl, but instead, he stepped through the door. Before he let it close behind him, however, he made one last remark, "I knew I was right to refuse your 'offer.' Suddenly he was by himself, with only the torches to keep him company. As he started heading to the elevator, he stopped. Then, returning to the door, he pressed his skull against it and listened closely.

Sora appreciated now more than ever the fact that he wore a mask. The Millenium Earl wasn't aware of it—and he prayed to keep it that way—but this wasn't their first encounter. The weapons he utilizes—the akuma. He had been one before. He was called back from the dead, and was immediately aware of what he'd become. His soul was bound to a warped and disgusting shell, compelled to obey the Millenium Earl's commands. The only other thing he could remember at that moment was being angry, more so than he'd ever been in life and death; that, and the Millenium Earl's presence. He was grateful that he was destroyed almost as soon as he was created. Unfortunately, he was called back once more, this time by the Doctor, to serve the Kaito Consortium as he did before he became an akuma. It had been a few years since that happened, but that horrible memory still brought him pain. He kept an outward calm and composure, but being in the Earl's presence was almost more than he could bear.

The Earl took a seat, resting his hands on the umbrella like a cane. Kaito relaxed, but only slightly. "I feel I should apologize once more, Lord Millenium. I had expected some resentment, but not nearly to the point of violence. I should've had my spies make closer observations." Sora noticed that, while Kaito was speaking, he was subtly reaching down underneath the desk.

"You've been watching Jack?" The Earl asked. "For what purpose?"

"I have my reasons…but if you've decided to join my Consortium, then I'd be happy to share some secrets with you, and more still as we go."

"Such as…?"

Kaito smiled and chuckled lightly. "You think by asking, I'll simply tell you?"

"I'm already aware of at least one—you're capable of resurrection."

Sora's heart skipped a beat. Was he recognized after all?

"Hmm… Yes, you're correct. I would prefer not to say more on it, though."

"Fair enough. It wouldn't have done you any favors, anyway."

Kaito's face darkened. "So you don't want to join me, either?"

The Earl peered out from behind his glasses. "Yes. I'll admit, it was a tempting offer, but frankly, I don't need your help. In the last skirmish alone, six exorcists have fallen to the Noah Clan—my brothers and sisters—as well as my akuma. And I've already set a plan in motion that will wipe the rest out. My allies are more than sufficient. I don't need any more."

Kaito took a deep breath. "Are you absolutely certain you're aware of how formidable the Black Order is?"

The Millenium Earl stood. "The exorcists _are_ formidable…against my akuma. But only the most powerful have a prayer against my family. And against me, praying is all they can do. My victory is assured, Kaito, and your help will be detrimental at best."

"If that's…"

Kaito's words were cut off when a rumble began to pass through the floor. It was very weak, at first, but steadily grew strong enough to shake dust loose from the ceiling. But no one took cover underneath the desk. The Millenium Earl balanced himself with the umbrella, waiting for this earthquake to end, but everyone else in that room waited with held breaths and wide eyes. Sora kept a timer ticking in his mind. When thirty seconds passed, Kaito stood and effortlessly kept his balance, his mouth agape. His eyes were widened with fear, yet shone with excitement. When he prophesied this event, Sora only half-believed it to be true, but this was it. This was the sign they were waiting for.

The rumbling continued for a couple more minutes before it finally began to subside. Silence pervaded the room when all became still. All except the Earl knew what was to come next. It was strange for Sora, however. Now that their moment had come, he was almost…frightened.

"That was no earthquake," the Earl said. "What was it?"

"Lord Millenium, you're fortunate to be here for this event. I'm giving you one last chance. Join the Kaito Consortium."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll capture you."

The Earl blinked. "Come again?"

Kaito repeated himself, as casually as the first time.

Somehow, the Earl's smile grew even bigger. "You do know I can annihilate this base if I so desired, correct?"

"I'm aware."

The Earl stared at him for a moment, neither man moving. Then he suddenly barked a laugh. "Your arrogance is so astounding, it's amusing! You really believe you're capable of capturing me! It really is such a shame that it must end this way." The Earl raised his hand, a black ball of energy beginning to form in the palm of his hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Truly, it has."

Kaito once more reached down under the desktop. Suddenly, the gathering energy dispersed into nothingness. The Earl slowly turned his head to look at his hand. "What is this? What have you done?"

"Your powers were just stripped away, even your ability to summon akuma."

The Millenium Earl's confidence was quickly draining away. "How is this possible?"

Kaito smiled. "I fail to see why I should explain that, but I will say this. Jack was far from the only one we've been watching. We've been spying on you, Earl, long enough to determine your strengths, styles, abilities, even your tactics."

"Is that so?" The Earl's umbrella suddenly began hovering before his hand. With a flash of purple light and a discharge of energy, its shape began to morph. He grasped it, then swiftly swung it upwards towards Kaito. Mid-stroke, it took on the shape of a massive broadsword, black with grey stripes around the edges and across the flat of the blade. It cleaved the desk in half, scattering splinters in every direction. What remained of the desk crumpled to the floor.

No one moved to assist. No one so much as flinched. The outcome of such an attack was certain.

When the dust settled, the Earl realized that Kaito, not only successfully blocked the attack, but did so with his forearm alone. Not a drop of blood spilled where the blade connected with skin. There wasn't even an indentation made. As hard as the Earl pressed, nothing more happened.

"I just remembered, Earl. There is something I can tell you—it's been decades since I last bled in battle."

Though Sora couldn't see it with his physical eyes, he saw it through his mind's eyes. The Earl, with his eyes locked with Kaito's, saw that he was speaking the truth. And with this came the realization that, as unbelievable as it was to him, he was well and truly out of his league. Escape would likely cross his mind, but his pride wouldn't allow him to. And even if he did make the attempt, Kaito would make sure he didn't get far. It was also because of that pride that he wouldn't surrender, either. Only one scenario remained…

The Earl leapt backwards and away, but wasn't granted reprieve. Kaito bounded over the remains of his desk and drew forth a falchion he kept hidden under his coat, and with a single stroke, knocked the broadsword clean out of the Earl's hands. It pierced the wall opposite of Sora and remained there. Then Kaito drove his heel into the Earl's stomach, sending him flying off his feet. He crashed against the wall with a sickening crunch, and collapsed to the ground.

Kaito planted his foot on the Earl's chest, keeping him pinned. "You needn't fear, Earl. I won't kill you. You're needed alive."

He responded with a strained voice. "Jack was right not to trust you."

"No, he wasn't. I was sincere in my offer to protect Halloween Town, but that's no longer possible. The time for diplomacy has passed. Now, Jack must die."

"But he's…"

"…already dead? Not dead enough for me. Once he is, then we'll be able to launch our assaults."

The Earl connected the dots. "You know what he is!"

Kaito responded by throwing his fist into the Earl's face and knocking him out cold.

The door nearest to the end burst open and the Ambassador and the Doctor entered. The latter asked, "Is everything alright? We heard a crash."

"It's alright, old friend," Kaito replied, "all is well. Actually, your timing is perfect. There are new orders for you all. Kuchinawa, Sora, Katashi, Kamiko, our plans must accelerate, so you four will form an assassination and acquisition force. Kuchinawa, you're in charge. I'll have your first target for you soon."

Kuchinawa nodded.

Kaito strode over to the desk and pulled a device from the wreckage. It was unharmed. "Doctor, you are to study the Millenium Earl; see if you can learn how he controls the akuma, as well as how we can reverse engineer that capability for ourselves. If not, then we'll have Indoctrinator pay him a visit. Keep this with you and active at all times."

The Doctor licked his lips nervously as he took the device Kaito was offering him. "I'll do my best, Kaito."

"I know you will. Ambassador, as soon as we're able, you're to proceed to the World of the Exorcists, posing as the Millenium Earl. Find ways of weakening the Noah clan and the Black Order, then I'll provide whatever resources needed to do so. Once that's done, we're taking that world over. It's there that we'll begin the Final Campaign.

Has Jack left the base yet?" Kaito asked, turning to Kamiko. Without a reply, a puff of smoke erupted around her. She had teleported to her usual post and likely would return in a moment.

In the meantime, Sora knelt down and laid his hand on the ground. He focused, and felt vibrations running through the floor. They were coming from outside of the room. "Sir, Jack is still on this floor and he's running. It's most likely he was eavesdropping."

"Quickly, then! Seal the doors. Release the Black Wind. Tell it to capture Jack's soul."

Sora immediately began, despite beginning to harbor traitorous thoughts, quickly making the necessary hand signs and setting up a barrier on both doors. Then he teleported in the same manner as Kamiko to the Waygate on the ground floor of the base. It appeared to be a solid wall, with vines and leaves carved into the rock. They were so extraordinarily detailed that they almost looked alive. Thousands of years it stood, yet no amount of weathering showed across its surface. He placed his hand on one of the leaves, then removed it. He stood back as the carving split in half and opened outward, revealing a surface that shimmered dully and reflected his image back at him. Just beyond were the Ways, a pocket dimension that allowed faster travel throughout the World of the Dragon, but not without great risk. It was said that most who entered the Ways either came out completely mad or never came out at all. And it was because of the being they intended to summon.

The doors opened fully when Kamiko appeared beside him. "The barrier at the entrance has been activated." Sora nodded. That barrier couldn't keep intruders out or in, but it would prevent the Black Wind from leaving the base. Due to the huge drain of energy required, they couldn't establish any other kind there.

Sora closed his eyes and began to focus. The power of the monster sealed within him suffused into his body. Green smoke billowed out from beneath his mask as he spoke. "I'm ready."

Kamiko approached the Waygate and made the appropriate hand signs. She then plunged her hand into the reflection, then immediately vanished in a puff of smoke, to safety. The smoke cleared quickly. Instead of the dull reflection, Sora now saw the Black Wind.

After waiting a few seconds, Sora then reached out and touched the Black Wind. A link between their minds was established, though in the case of the latter, "mind" was a very generous term. After communicating what Kaito wished it to do, he broke the barrier and then teleported to Kaito's office. _Jack,_ he thought, _I hope you're a fast runner._

For the first time in as long as Jack could remember, fear overcame curiosity. As soon as Kaito asked if he left the base yet, he bolted. He should've ran earlier, but once Kaito started giving his orders, he couldn't help but listen in. It was unfortunate that the gamble didn't pay off. What was fortunate, however, was that there appeared to be no one pursuing him. They must not know where he was just yet. But that could change at any second, so he kept his pace.

Then there was a sudden, but slight change in the atmosphere. The darkness seemed to press in much harder than before. The shadows were even blacker and the light emanating from the torches were muted. Anxiety crept into Jack, causing him to run even faster. Whatever was happening was likely meant for him.

Jack felt his bones chill. His suit flapped lightly. _A breeze? Where's it coming from? I don't remember seeing any windows._

He rounded the corner and the elevator came into view. The wind was steadily growing in intensity. This wasn't a mere gust. There was something far more sinister behind it. Jack's suspicions were confirmed when he heard voices, too quiet to be intelligible. As he was about to board the elevator, the torches at the far end of the corridor suddenly winked out. For a brief moment, intrigue overcame fear and he stopped to observe. The torches were put out in quick succession, heading toward him. He then realized that they weren't being put out— _they were being swallowed up._

The elevator was far too slow. It was time for another gamble. Running onto it, Jack quickly pushed the lever so it began to rise. Then he leapt back out of the elevator. The wind became more like a gust and the voices were growing louder. As soon as a gap opened between the floor and the elevator, he rolled into it and plummeted down the shaft. The rushing air overtook everything else.

When Jack slammed against the bottom, his bones separated at the joints, though none of them shattered completely. He was lucky that he managed to retain consciousness. Hurriedly, he reassembled his torso, legs, and arm, then grabbed the other arm and head and resumed running.

As soon as his entire body was set back in place, he felt the wind once more. Whatever this thing was, it was gaining on him. The route he retraced from memory was nearing its destination. The voices returned; it was then that he realized that they sounded something like a chant. Despite the fact that they didn't apply to him, chills still went down his spine once he could understand them. _Flesh so fine, so fine to tear, to gash the skin; skin to strip, to plait, so nice to plait the strips, so nice, so red the drops that fall; blood so red, so red, so sweet; sweet screams, pretty screams, singing screams, scream your song, sing your screams…_

Jack rounded the corner and saw the entrance; the monster was practically on his back. He felt a strange sensation. It felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. But it wasn't his heart—it was his soul. He was losing control of his body. Everything was fading. _Is this what true death feels like?_

In the split-second he pondered this question, a yellow light glowed behind him. He barely noticed. Suddenly, Jack's sight returned in a rushing blur. He didn't realize that he stumbled until he fell to the ground. The glow had disappeared and he regained control of his faculties. Getting back on his feet, he glanced back at the entrance. There was no longer a hallway lined with torches. A wall of darkness had taken its place. It bulged out, mindlessly and obsessively attempting to reach him. But for reasons unknown to him, it couldn't proceed beyond the base's interior.

 _What kind of man could command such an abomination?_

But Jack didn't have time to stop and think. He turned around—then stopped. He'd forgotten about the turrets. Waiting with held breath, he expected to be blasted away in a moment. But nothing happened. The turrets didn't move.

Deciding not to question his good luck, Jack approached the gates. For the first time, he noticed what kept the gates locked: a pair of horizontal metal bars attached to a series of gears and mechanisms that led underground. Immediately, he grabbed one and lifted it, but it only raised an inch before he let it drop with a loud _clang._ It was far too heavy to lift by hand. Luckily, the next idea wasn't came quickly. He began to climb up the door using the bars. He needed to leap to reach the very top, but he managed it and pulled himself over the edge.

Just as he was about to fall down the other side, he caught a glimpse of the entryway behind him. He saw light from the torches. The monster was gone.

Jack let himself fall down to the ground, then dashed across the bridge, allowing the night to swallow him up and leave the base behind. Considering that he was the true target, he could go exile himself into the Aiel Waste, but would Kaito know that? Since he'd escaped, their first assumption would be that he made it back to Halloween Town, if the portal was still open, and lay siege to it. Half of it would be destroyed by the time they realized he wasn't there. But if he actually did return and warn them, they would be better prepared and minimize losses and damage; though more of Kaito's forces would then bear down on them.

There was no option without risk. No matter what, Halloween Town will suffer for this, and Jack blamed himself for it. What was it he hoped to accomplish from his visit? What did he stand to gain from meeting the Millenium Earl? Nothing. It all amounted to nothing, except inciting Kaito's wrath. Just as with the Christmas Catastrophe, he was blinded by his own ambition—and more than a few may pay the price this time.

Jack made his decision: he'd return to Halloween Town, with the resolve to never let anyone else get hurt for his mistakes again.

Before long, he reached the end of the bridge and saw that the portal was indeed still open. Jack thought of it as a portal, but he remembered that Sora called it a gate. It did have that appearance, though it was small, barely big enough for Jack to fit through. There seemed to be nothing within it except a dark red abyss, but he knew there was nothing to fear. He threw himself into it without hesitation. Some invisible force, like before, snatched him up and dragged him upwards, downwards, from side to side, every way possible. There were too many paths to count in this portal system, but it was guiding him down the correct one.

Jack was deposited back into the strange forest, near the trees upon which were inscribed the symbols of the Holiday Towns. Immediately, he threw open the symbol of the pumpkin and was sucked into yet another portal, though one of a different nature. Instead of being jerked around, it was a constant swirl, though he had just as little control over it as before. If he knew how to close either portal, he would have.

Jack emerged in the graveyard outside of town. The first thing he noticed was Sally, an animated rag doll and his wife, standing in the midst of the tombstones. She had long red hair and pale blue skin, with stiches across her body where she was sewn together. She rushed over to him. "Jack! What happened? Your suit…"

He grabbed her arms and held her firmly, looking into her eyes. "That's not important right now. We must awaken everyone and hold an emergency meeting in the town hall immediately. We may be attacked soon!"

"Attacked? But why? From who?"

"I'll explain everything, but right now, we must rouse everyone."

Jack released his hold and was just about to dart towards the town, but stopped. He could see it from where he was. Situated on a lone hill, Halloween Town was full of odd people, assorted creatures, and misplaced spirits and entities. It's frightening for most who venture into the town, but the citizens are not as crooked or misshapen as the structures they live in. But what stopped him was the realization that the town was abuzz with activity already, most unusual during this time of night.

"What's…? Has something happened?"

"That's what I came here to tell you. Just a few minutes ago, there was an earthquake, though it lasted much longer than usual. We're thankful it was pretty weak and that there isn't a lot of damage, but still, we…. What's wrong?"

It was impossible. There's no way it could be a coincidence, but how could an earthquake take place at the same time in completely different worlds? Did it have something to do with the portal that connected them? Or was it something else?

Either way, something much bigger was going on behind the scenes.

Sora sat in one of the chairs by the desk. His stamina was spent, so Kaito decided he should wait here and rest for a little while, for which he was grateful for. Kamiko had been sent to her observation post to determine Jack's fate. Kuchinawa and Katashi had their katanas drawn, guarding the still-unconscious Millenium Earl. The Ambassador had no need to draw his blade, or so he believed. Sora knew he was powerful, certainly, but he felt that he was being overconfident. The Doctor stood by, waiting both for the Earl and to see what happened. Kamiko returned momentarily. "Kaito, it seems that Jack has managed to escape."

Kaito took a deep breath. "He's probably made it to the portal, then."

"It's possible, but it's closed now. He may have retreated into the waste. If that's the case, then it'll be extremely difficult to find him."

Kaito mulled this over, then made his decision. "We will wait for now, and see if the Indoctrinator is successful in acquiring our latest recruit. If he is, we'll send them to scout the town, along with a complement of warriors to attack, if need be."

He glanced at the broadsword still stuck in the wall, then approached Kuchinawa and Katashi and whispered in both their ears. Both sheathed their blades; Kuchinawa stood close by the exit while Katashi walked over to the sword, producing a chain from under his clothing. As soon as it was in plain view, the broadsword suddenly leapt from the wall, whirled around, and propelled towards the door.

However, Kuchinawa's speed was far superior. He allowed the point of the sword to pass a few centimeters away from his torso, then quickly snatched up the hilt. It was now flailing wildly, attempting to shake loose from Kuchinawa's grasp. With a grunt, he threw the tip onto the ground and placed his foot on the flat of the blade, effectively pinning it down. Kaito then approached and felt along the blade, until he found what he was looking for and pressed his fingers firmly against its flat side. Its vibrations suddenly lessened. It then transformed back into its umbrella form, with Kaito's hand on the head shaped like a jack-o-lantern. High-pitched grunts and groans emanated from it, then stiffened and remained still.

During all this, Sora didn't move or flinch. He was surprised that it moved so suddenly, but wasn't surprised that it was alive. While the humanoid form is the most common shape that intelligent life takes, it's far from the only one. Neither he nor Kamiko moved to assist Kuchinawa, because they were fully aware of his capabilities. Besides, any such attempt would only get in his way and endanger him and them.

Kaito straightened and handed the umbrella over to the Ambassador. "Put a few metallic clasps on Relo, here. Pin him down tightly so that he can't transform."

He nodded, then grabbed hold of the Earl and dragged him away, with the Doctor following close behind.

"Sir," Kuchinawa said, "if there's nothing else…"

"Actually…there might be." Kaito returned to his desk and shuffled through his papers until he pulled one out and handed it to him. Sora caught a very brief glimpse, only enough to understand that it was a profile with a small picture attached. "I understand you've encountered this man before?"

"Yes, several times. Do you intend to make him our first target?"

"Yes. He's especially suitable, don't you think? I'll have further orders for you later."

"Yes, sir. And we continue with our usual duties in the meantime?" Because the gate system that the Kaito Consortium used was artificial and consumed incredible amounts of power, it could only be activated once every five days. Jack was the key to allowing them to open their system at will.

"Of course. And it'd be wise to begin strategizing as well."

After studying it briefly, Kuchinawa handed the profile to Sora. The picture was that of a young man, barely old enough to be one from the looks of him, with spiky brown hair, and a red shirt with white decorative buttons. His name was Lloyd Irving.


End file.
